El Gran Torneo de los Tres Magos
by Pobby
Summary: —'Y recuerden, damas y caballeros... ningún menor de 16 años puede escribir ahí su nombre'. —'A los tres, se les ha robado algo bastante valioso para ellos. Los campeones, deben recuperarlo'. Alfred está decidido a ganar dos cosas, una el torneo que una vez el señor Potter ganó. Y la otra... el corazón de aquel. Es tiempo, y es el lugar correcto para iniciar.


_**''Y recuerden, damas y caballeros... ningún menor de 16 años puede escribir ahí su nombre''.**_

**_''A los tres, se les ha robado algo bastante valioso para ellos. Los campeones, deben recuperarlo''._**

**_Es tiempo, y es el lugar correcto para iniciar._**

**N/A:** **_¡Hey personitas del Internet que están leyendo esto ahora mismo! ¡Mis muy cordiales saludos!._**

**_Escribo esto con el placer de entretenerlos un rato, y sacarme la idea de la cabeza._**

**_Quizá ponga otro fic de esta temática en otro momento, así le damos seguimiento quizá. Este segundo es una idea. Si quieren otra vez algo así díganmelo saber en los inbox._**

**_Menciones posteriores de: Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid Y Minerva McGonagall. _**

**_Por el momento creo es todo. ¡Señoras y señores, Bienvenidos... a... Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería!._**

**I**

Aquel día Privet Drive estaba demasiado silenciosa.

Quizá por que, los ruidosos vecinos estaban en una feria a quince minutos de la calle, quizá por que los Jones habían dejado de prestar atención al mundo exterior y miraban ambos estupefactos a sus dos pequeños hijos, Matthew y Alfred.

Hacía unos pocos años atrás, ambos habían recibido sus cartas correspondientes de Hogwarts, ambos con la firma y sello de una bruja reconocida, y de la misma lechuza que años atrás sus padres hubieran recibido.

Ahora los veían estupefactos por una razón.

Matthew el menor de ambos gemelos, de cabellos rubios y cuerpo delgado, portador de unas gafas redondas y con una amable sonrisa, quien era el primero en la clase de pociones había extendido su interés en ser golpeador del equipo liderado por su hermano.

Alfred el mayor de los gemelos por unos cuantos minutos sonreía. Sus gafas cuadradas habían descendido un poco, pero su mechón gravitacional estaba dando pequeñas vueltas, ¿que más podía hacer feliz a Alfred?, quizá si su mejor amigo no fuera tan amargado.

Aún así, Matthew sonrió, Alfred miró a sus padres mientras ambos seguían desconcertados.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunto Margaret mientras soltaba un poco de su aire retenido— ¿E-Estas seguro Matthie?

— Seguro, mamá— alegó mirando a su hermano quien sonreía— Alfred fue quien me dio la idea, cuando dijo que faltaba un golpeador.

— Así, que...— Y su padre soltó una suave risa, Ethan terminó por mirarlos fijamente— Ten suerte en las elecciones entonces... si no puedes recuerda que ya eres bueno en algo, no necesitas sentirte mal —

Alfred y Matthew entonces subieron rápidamente las escaleras, después de aquella noticia. Cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto para al menos leer un poco o en caso de Alfred, poder poner sus cosas en orden.

El ulular de una lechuza lo puso en alerta, y su mirada fue hacia una lechuza de color blanca con algunos puntos negros que traía una pequeña carta en las patas. Cogió la carta y palmeo suavemente la cabeza de aquella que respondía el nombre de 'Bun'. Bun era la mascota y lechuza preferida de la familia de su mejor amigo.

_''Alfred._

_Espero que no te olvidases del gran evento de mañana. La copa de Quidditch, el gran partido es mañana. _

_Más te vale ir, o juro que cuando llegues me encargaré de encantarte los pies para que saltes todo el camino hasta Hogwarts._

_Arthur''._

Arthur''.

Suspiró.

Arthur era su mejor amigo, un chico de seriedad casi profunda y temperamento volátil, cabellos rubios y cejas anchas. Ojos verdes y piel blanca perteneciente de igual manera que el a Gryffindor.

Aunque el después de que el sombrero seleccionador lo pusiera en esa casa, lo primero que hizo fue quejarse, era el único de todos los Kirkland que no había quedado en Slytherin. Cosa que hacia que se queje cada 1 de septiembre, más aun con Francis, un chico un año mayor que el de Revenclaw que según Arthur era desagradable cuando se juntaba con Antonio de Hufflepuff y Gilbert de Slytherin. ''El trió de idiotas'' decía Arthur cada que se juntaban con ellos en el desayuno a molestarlo por no quedar en la casa correcta, según ellos y sus hermanos.

Sonrió al recordar lo alegre que se había puesto al escuchar que Arthur había quedado en su misma casa, tanto que el año anterior con aquel recuerdo había creado un _patronus_.

Y Arthur lo felicitó. Era raro que Arthur lo felicité por algo así, usualmente el era el que felicitaba a Arthur por sus nuevos aprendizajes en magia; pocos segundos después escribió rápidamente su respuesta y mandó a Bun con la respuesta.

''_Arthur._

_Are you kiddin' me?, ¡Claro que iré! Juegan los irlandeses contra los germanos, esta no me la pierdo._

_Y cuidado que me encantes las piernas..., juró que romperé ese libro sobre animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos que compraste el año pasado y que no has tocado aún._

_Alfred._ ''

Bun dio un mordisco suave en la mano de Alfred antes de alejarse volando.

Esté soltó un suspiro, mejor era preparar sus cosas para el gran partido de quidditch de mañana; metió en su maleta algunas cosas, dentro de dos semanas iría a Hogwarts y con ello la emoción de volver a ver a sus propios compañeros de campo y sus amigos y su... su mejor amigo.

Arthur, vería a Arthur mañana y luego debería esperar semana y media para verlo de nuevo usando su capa y saliendo en la plataforma 9 3/4 con los libros y con Bun en su hombro picoteando los cabellos a manera de diversión como el año pasado.

Apenas y pudo dormir en toda la noche de la emoción, cuando se dio la vuelta eran las 6:00 am, y comprendió que ya era hora definitivamente de levantarse, comer e ir por su ropa, y así lo hizo. Treinta minutos más tarde Arthur llamaba a su puerta, soltando gruñidos por que los vecinos que estaban saliendo de sus casas para ir al trabajo le miraban con asombro. Quizá por que Bun estaba picando con cariño su cabeza o quizá por que detrás de el Allistor y sus tres hermanos estaban con grandes sombreros de colores verdes y blancos con el escudo del equipo de quidditch de Irlanda.

Alfred salio y los miro soltando un suspiro de aliviane y de felicidad.

—¿No les has dicho que la gente los mira raro cuando se ponen así?— pregunto.

Arthur se dio cuenta y alzó las cejas apenado con aquello. Sus hermanos estaban hablando del partido del año pasado y sobre quien había ganado el campeonato, mientras los muggles miraban.

— Presiento que, aunque yo les diga igual no lo van a hacer— comentó, mientras se tiraba su mochila atras de su hombro— Veo que ya estas listo... ¿emocionado por el partido de hoy?, o...— y miró todo a su alrededor mientras le indicaba a sus hermanos que pasarán dentro de la casa.

— ¡Oh Arthur!, pequeño ¿a que hora llegaste? — pregunto Margaret mientras corría a abrazar al menor de los Kirkland, Arthur mientras tanto soltó un ligero gemido al escuchar a la mujer y sentir que lo estrujaba.

— Ha-Hace quince minutos señora Jones...— susurró casi sin aliento mientras era abrazado— A-Alfred irá con nosotros a ver el partido de quidditch— y Margaret lo soltó, por fin pudo tomar el aire, con dificultad— Hace un mes que lo esperábamos y Alba consiguió buenos lugares— señaló a su hermano de cabellos rojo fuego y orbes verde severas.

—¡Que bien!, seguramente querrán desayunar antes de irse — comento la sonriente ama de casa mientras iba hacia la cocina y tomaba un plato con pequeños emparedados para dárselos a sus invitados.

— Perdonen a mamá, siempre ha sido así.

Pocos minutos después con los emparedados medio comidos, se pusieron en marcha, y en menos de lo que dicen ellos 'Quidditch' llegaron.

La conmoción era sorprendente, las personas que llegaban y aparcaban en los lugares, quienes celebraban a sus equipos mientras gritaban y cantaban, los que estaban yendo ya para tomar sus lugares. Alba miro a todos lados y camino un poco para llegar a una tienda algo gastada donde dejaban sus cosas.

Una hora después el juego, ya estaba a la mitad, Allistor, Owen y Liam estaban mirando el partido mientras Arthur y Alfred discutían acerca de las escobas y el hecho de que Alfred quisiera cambiar su barredora 9 a una mas nueva, cuando el buscador del equipo irlandés paso a escasos centímetros de ellos captando su atención.

— ¡Y ahí va, Ian Obrian señoras y señores el buscador mas talentoso de todo Reino Unido! — La gruesa voz del narrador hacia eco por todo el estadio, Arthur miraba fascinado al chico y detrás de el paso el buscador germano — Y detrás de el como una estrategia, Russel Müller! —

En ese momento Alfred movió un poco su mano, topandola sin querer con la de Kirkland quien admiraba el juego, poco después Alfred se dio cuenta de la acción y de que había estado mirando todo el rato el rostro y los ojos de Kirkland mucho tiempo para ser sinceros mismos que hacían sentir incomodo a Kirkland.

—¡Mira! — señaló Allistor a Alfred, y este hizo regresar a la realidad para ver como una blugger golpeaba a uno de los golpeadores por un descuido— ¡Ja! esas cosas son peligrosas — Allistor era un golpeador del equipo de Slytherin, uno muy bueno decía Alfred.

Entonces fue cuando todo comenzó, la snitch fue capturada por el buscador del equipo de Irlanda y los hermanos Kirkland bajaron celebrando.

La noche fue sin duda una fiesta por todos lados, tanto que cuando Alfred regresó a casa su madre estaba de viaje con su padre en el ministerio de magia y Matthew estaba en el cuarto de arriba terminando de empacar sus cosas.

— ¡Bie-Bienvenido Alfred!— grito mientras bajaba con toda la maleta de sus cosas —

— Matt ¿por que empacas?... es decir, faltan dos semanas para Hogwarts aun — menciono mientras miraba a todos lados, era difícil de descifrar lo que estaba haciendo el menor de ellos— ¡Mamá y papá te llevarán al ministerio de magia! Oh, pobre de ti ahí es super aburrido— y estiró los brazos dando un largo suspiro, sus manos se metieron en sus bolsillos del pantalón sonriendo.

— No, no... — alegó el menor de los Jones negando con la cabeza — ¿Arthur no te lo dijo?... Allistor dijo que nos quedaríamos dos semanas en su casa... se lo dijo a mamá — Alfred quería darse un golpe, Arthur no le había dicho nada— ¡Hoy nos vamos! anda haz tu maleta... ¡Sin usar magia!

Alfred ya estaba subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa buscando su ropa y maleta para ir a casa de su amigo.

Con el rostro colorado como hace un año, desde que se dio cuenta de algo.

N/A: Por el momento lo dejaré hasta aquí, esta semana ¡doble actualización!

¿Por que?, bueno el por que es bastante... fácil de decir. Intentaré actualizar un día a la semana, así que por ser Fic nuevo... ¡doble actualización! Pero hasta el domingo(?)

Plus. Durante los capítulos iré publicando las cartas de Hogwarts de los Jones y Kirkland.

La carta de Alfred para Hogwarts:

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia._

_Directora: Minerva MacGonagall_

_(Gran hechicera, primera jefa suprema,_

_Jefa de magos, Confederación internacional_

_de magos)_

_Querido joven Jones._

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que ha sido admitido en el Colegio de_

_Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor observe esta lista de_

_equipo y libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza_

_antes del 31 de Julio. _

_Muy cordialmente:_

_Romulo Vargas._

_(Director adjunto) _


End file.
